Strangers in the Digi-world
by AnimeLuver
Summary: Who are these mysterious strangers in the Digiworld? Why are they here? Where are they takeing the Digidestined? Please R
1. Default Chapter Title

Strangers In The Digi-World  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, don't own nothing.  
Anime_Luver  
  
Note: The story is starting in Davis' POV and will probably be switched sometime in the story.  
#######################################################################  
  
It was a typical day in the Digiworld, well besides the fact that all the Digi-Destined people were there and our Digi-Vices were going nuts but hey we figured it was just another Digi-Egg or something. Boy were we wrong!  
" I think we're getting close!" I said.  
" I hope your right I'm getting tired!" Mimi complained.  
Then all of a sudden we heard some rustling and talking from some where around us.  
" What was that?" T.K asked curiously.  
" I dunna T.J." I replied.  
" I'm scared T.K!" Kari said hideing behind him.  
Just then Tai called out, " Come here guys, and quietly."   
We all went to him and heard some girls talking.  
" How could anyone else get here?" Cody asked.  
" Hard to say, maybe their Digidestined!!" Izzy said hopefully.  
" You know maybe we'll know if you guys just quit acting like sissy's and go check it out." Sora said.  
" It may not be safe Sora." Joe said.  
" Oh god! You guys are such babies! I'll go!" Sora said and she walked into the clearing.  
There stood two young girls that weren't of this world, one was a blonde, she was wearing a silver speghtti strapped gown and had wings and cat eyes. She had what looked to be cats ears on top of her head, on her fore head she had a red, heart shaped ruby and on her head she had a silver tiara. From behind her I could see two cat tails. The other had brown/ blonde hair, and was wearing a strapless blue gown and also had wings and cat eyes but she didn't have any other weird things about her. Then I also noticed the blonde had 2 fluffy white cats one had purple, blue, and pink swirls the other blue, green and red. And oh wait! There were two other cats that were bronze coloured and had spots all over them that were colours of the rainbow.  
" Oh my god! Krystle do you know where we are??" The blonde said excitedly.  
" Yes I do! Oh my god! The Digi-World!" Replied the one known as Krystle.  
Then the blonde ran right up to.. Me?  
" Hello Davis!" The blonde said to me happily.  
" How do you know who I am?" I replied a little freaked.  
" Easy! Your Davis Digidestined I know ALL about you! Especially you!" She replied.  
" Huh? Who are you?" I said shaken.  
" Oh I'm sorry, I'm Ally and this is Krystle." She said bowing to me.  
Then one of the cats s-spoke!!  
" Your highness perhaps we should get going home.."  
" Come on Sahara we just got here!! I wanna meet the Digidestined!" Ally said.  
"Ugh.. Alright but you have to teleport me home o.k?" Sahara said. "And the rest of us."  
" What wait a sec. guys!" Sora piped up finally able to talk.  
"Hey everyone come out!" I said trying to reassure the others.  
" Alright." Tai said as he got up with the others following.  
" KRYSTLE!!" Joe replied hugging her.  
" Ally you forgot to do something about him!!" Krystle yelled.  
" Huh? Oh ya." Ally said not paying attention.  
" OH I LOVE YOU KRYSTLE!!" Joe said before Krystle punched him out.  
" GET OUTTA MY FACE!!!" Krystle yelled.  
" Hey Ally.." Matt said.  
" Oh hey Matt, it was only a one time thing Matt... No more dates o.k?" Ally said.  
" Sounds o.k to me Ally." Matt said.  
I looked over at Ally getting a good look at her and noticed the crown on her head and then remembered that somone had said something about Your Highness.... I got real curious and asked her about it. " Hey Ally can I ask you something?" I asked.  
" Huh? Oh umm.. Sure." Ally replied.  
" Umm.. What's with the royal terms and look?" I said confused.  
" Oh uh.. Well where I'm from I'm royal... Queen acyually, I'm Ally, queen of Felis!" She said.  
" And I'm Krystle her royal advisor/ Army General/ Bestfriend!" Krystle said.  
" Oh! Felis? Is that a planet or something? Never heard of it.." I replied.  
" Yes it's a planet about earths size where cats are sacred and very valued, that's why Sahara here and the other cats, Frost, Blade, and Karen look so different." Ally informed me I was about to say something when Krystle shrieked.  
" OH MY GOD IT'S MATT!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
" No autographs... Please!!" Matt said flexing his muscles. Right then Krystle fainted. I watched as Ally slapped her forehead.  
" So where is Felis located?" Cody said quietly.  
" Oh it's VERY far away form here.. It's way farther then even Pluto." Ally explained.  
" WOW!!" Yolei said, " But how do you get there?" Yolei asked.  
" Teleportation of course!" Ally replied quite amused.  
" Is it a pink planet?" Mimi asked.  
" Or is it a blue or purple or yellow?" Kari asked.  
" Oh it's blue and pink." Ally said.  
" Hey your majesty! Can we go now? It's getting late.." A different cat said.  
" O.K Blade but first.. Do you guys wanna come?" Ally asked.  
" Oh my god... What a head-ache.. I wanna go home to Ally.. But I want Matt to come!!" Krystle said as she jumped to her feet and hugged Matt.  
" What do you say gang?" Tai asked.  
" Should we go?" Sora asked.  
" I want to see this for myself! I wonder what it will be like.." Izzy said.  
" I don't believe it! I say she's lying so I'm going so I can say I told you so." Yolei said.  
" I want to see how she gets there." Cody said.  
" Well I'm going if Kari is going." T.K said.  
" I'm going for sure! An adventure!" Kari said excited.  
" Well I'll go then." Said everyone else.  
" Great!!" Ally said then she snapped her fingers and we were teleported to a land stranger then I could have ever imagine...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well what did you think? What is the planet like? Are they even on a planet or are they still in the Digi-World?  
Not to all: Ally is my chat character so no stealing! And Krystle is my bestfirend irl and her writers name is Digimon_Sorcerress and this is her chat character so no stealing! Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!!  
Anime_Luver  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Strangers In The Digi-World part 2  
  
disclaimer: I don't own nuthin' except for Ally (me) and the planet Felis. Krystle owns Krystle so... No sue okies?  
Anime_Luver  
Note: Davis POV aswell! It changes to Mimi's aswell.   
WARNING: Yolei luvers do NOT read! I'm sorry Krystle but I can't stand Yolei! So if you like Yolei then maybe you shouldn't read this because I may insult her. No offence intended.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
We are now on the planet known as Felis, it's a very beautiful place, clean, trees and forest surround the houses. There aren't any cats roaming the streets but while I searched the area I noticed two dogs come running over to us and suddenly the tackled Ally to the ground.  
"Ally! Are you alright?" I said as calmly as possible.  
She laughed at me smiling, " Ya I'm fine! Theses are my pets! Meet Cotten and Sidney." She said giggling.  
" Oh uh.. Hi!" I said a bit embarassed. Sora then went up to Ally and started playing with one of the dogs. The one she was playing with looked huskey and was male so I'm guessing it was Cotten. And Kari went up to the other and started to pat it, I think it's part wolf. And since it's female it must be Sidney.  
Ally looked over to the two girls and said, "Sidney, Cotten off." Immediatly the two dogs got off her and went over to the rest of the group. " Hey Krystle bring them to the castle at once!" Ally said.  
" Sure thing Ally! You coming?" Krystle replied.  
" Ya as soon as I get up." Ally said with a hint on laughter in her voice.  
" O.K come on guys!" Krystle said walking toward the castle with the others following. Ally then started to scramble into sitting position. I turned to her and offered my hand and she took it so I pulled her up.  
" You o.k?" I asked.  
" Ya thanx alot Davis! You always were my favorite!" She said happily. ( I know I'm weird.. I LOVE Davis! and hey maybe if I hook him and I up I can get him away from Kari.. ^_^)  
I blushed and turned away not wanting her to notice but I had a feeling she did.  
"T-Thanx." I said turning even redder. She giggled and said,   
" Why thank me when I'm telling the truth?" She asked. At her comment I thought I was going to faint. She giggled grabbed my hand and said,   
" Come on Davis we're slowing them down!" She then looked down at her outfit. " Oh shoot! I forgot to take this off.."  
"Huh?" I said confused. Just then her cat eyes glowed green and she stood there in flared jeans and red tank-top.   
" Much better!" She announced happily. " O.K let's go!"  
I stood there in awe until she waved her hand infront of my face. "Huh? Oh sorry let's get going." I said dazed.  
" Don't worry about it." She said. All of a sudden she made a high pitched whistleing noise and a winged unicorn came and dove under her legs and then did the same for me. I couldn't help but scream. I was embarrased after wards though.. Especially because Ally was laughing her ass off.  
" Hey relaxe Davis." She said quite amused. "O.K Applejacks lets catch up to the others." As soon as she said that the horse flew towards the others EXTREMLY fast. I stood for a second trying to find out how I stayed on with out falling and then noticed I had my hands around Ally's waist. I quickly removed them but then put them back because I didn't want to fall. Suddenly we slowed down as we came up to an extremley large blue castle. Then the horse stopped completly and Ally jumped down.   
" Come on Davis!" She said still amused at how stupid I was acting.  
I jumped down and walked up to her. She then pushed open the door and let her four cats wander in the castle.  
"Come on in Davis." She said takeing my jaket and tossing it in the air and suddenly a girl that was identicle to her teleported and caught it.  
" Nice job A-Cat!" Ally said.   
"Thank you your highness!" Said the girl as she teleported out of sight with my jaket.  
I looked at Ally curiously and then followed her as she walked into the back-yard where all the Digi-Destined and Krystle were. I noticed she had a pool, hot-tub, tennis court, badminton court and forest in her back-yard. My mouth dropped open as I looked around.  
" Wow! Nice place you got here!" I said in awe.  
She smiled and said, " Why thank you! I designed it!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switching to Mimi's POV...  
Ally had such a beautiful backyard! I bet she held killer parties!! Hey! Great idea!  
" Hey Ally?" I said walking over to her and Davis."Can we have a party sometime?" I asked.  
" Sure! That's a wonderful idea!!" Ally exlaimed. "Hey everyone Mimi came up with a great idea! We're haveing a party this weekend so whatever you need get and whoever you wanna take you better make plans to get now." Ally annonced to everyone and then went and sat by the pool. I went and sat next to her.  
" Who are you going to go with?" She asked me.  
" I dunno who I'm going with.. It could be Izzy, Matt, Joe, Tai...Only time will tell!" I said cheerfully. "How about you?"  
" I dunno yet.." She said with a dreamy look on her face.  
" I can tell you have somebody in mind.. Who?" I asked. I saw where she was looking and I saw her eyes glance toward Davis. " Oh I know!!" I said giggling.  
"Huh?" She said returning her gaze to me. " You do? Who?"  
"Davis?" I suggested.  
She smiled and nodded, "I think he's real cute!" She said blushing a bit.  
" I hope T.K askes Kari out.. They're such a cute couple!" I said smiling.  
" Ya I always thought they were!" Ally replied. " As soon as Krystle leaves I'm going to get rid of Yolei though.. She insults Davis too much!" Ally said. (Yes I really hate Yolei!)  
" Don't like Yolei?" I asked.  
I saw her shudder, " Not at all! HOW DARE SHE BE MEAN TO DAVIS!!" I yelled.  
I notice Davis lok over to Ally hearing his name and he walked over to us.  
*****************************************************************  
Ally's POV.....  
I noticed Davis head over to me after I yelled.. I froze and turned away blushing.  
I saw Mimi start giggling at me. I looked back to Davis as he tapped my shoulder.   
" Did you call me Ally?" He asked.  
" Uhh... Y-Ya!" I said sweatdropping...   
Mimi started laughing again and I slapped my forehead. When I removed it I looked at Davis who was smiling and he sat next to me. Davis and I looked at each other then at the exasperated Mimi, and said at the same time, " Poor Mimi!" Mimi looked over at us and said, " no kidding.. I dunno who to go with.."  
" I dunno Mimi but you'll figure it out." I said trying to encourage her.  
" Ya you will!" Davis agreed.  
" Ya your right guys! Thanks guys!" She said as she whispered in my ear, "good luck!" And walked back into the house.  
I rolled my eyes and went in the house calling for my main servants A-Cat, who is identicle to me, ( all my servants represent chat some how and are split forms of myself but they all look different) and Mesenko who looks alot like Bulma but of course she is a Felisian.  
" Mesenko! A-Cat!" I called looking for them.  
"Yes your majesty?" They both said.   
" Do you want to come with us for dinner tonight?" I asked.  
" Sure!!" They said.  
" O.K come on we'll round them up." I replied walking back outside.  
" Hi I'm Mesenko!" Mesenko said to everyone.  
" And Im A-Cat!"  
Sora came up to me and asked, " How come A-Cat looks so much like you Ally?"  
" Well she is a part of me, like a split form but in a Felisian way." I replied.  
Sora nodded and went to sit down at a table outside while Tai came up to the two girls and said,   
" Hi I'm Tai!"  
" Hello Tai!" Mesenko said cheerfully.  
"Hey Ally when are we gunna eat?" He asked.  
" Oh thats right! That's why I'm here. HEY EVERYONE! IF YOUR HUNGREY JUST FOLLOW ME!!" I called out and started walking down hallways until I finally got to a large open space where almost every resteraunt was.  
" Wow!" Tai said.  
Mesenko and I just laughed at his expression.  
" Well guys you can go where ever you want!" I said. Then everyone started talking about where they will go. Sora then came up to Tai and asked him where he was going,   
" Umm.. I think I'll goto White Spot." Tai said.  
" White Spots my favorite! I'll go with you Tai!" Mesenko said.  
" I'm coming to Sora!" Sora said glareing at Mesenko.  
" Well let's go then! I'm starved!" Tai said takeing off. A few minutes later Sora and Mesenko noticed Tai had left and went running after him. Mimi, Krystle, Izzy, Matt, Joe and A-Cat went to Subway. T.K, Kari and Cody went to McDonalds.   
"Well I'm headed to Burger King," I said walking towards the resteraunt.  
" Wait up Ally!" Davis said running after me.  
" How did I get stuck with Davis?" Yolei said. Right then I turned around and decked her (punched her).  
" That's it now your gone!" I said teleporting her back to the Digi-World.  
Davis stood there in shock and then looked up at me. "Hmph! I'm glad shes gone!" I said and continued walking. Soon after Davis came running back to me again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Switching to Tai's POV  
  
I was just eating like crazy! I was so hungry and the food was so good! I was good I didn't even notice the two girls fighting over me. They sat there glareing at each other.  
" Hey if you don'y finish it I will!" I volinteerd.  
They both sighed and then pushed they're bowls over to me! I was having quite the Smorgasboard! Anything I wanted I just had to ask for! It was awesome!  
" So Tai who are you asking to the dance?" Asked Mesenko.  
" Ya who?" Sora said.  
" Umm.. I dunno." I said gulping down my food not really listening to them.  
" Well I'm going to go shopping, Mesenko is there a mall here?" Sora asked.  
" Huh? Ya there is, sounds like a great idea to me Sora, I'll show you where it is." Mesenko said and got up to leave with Sora following.  
" See ya later girls," I said waveing.  
" Bye Tai," the two replied as they left.  
#################################################################  
Krystle's POV  
  
Mimi sure is popular she has so many boys following her! Oh well at least I can be near Matt and the others.  
"This is good!" I said.  
" Ya it really is!" Matt agreed.  
" So who are you going to the dance with Mimi?" Izzy asked curiously.  
" Oh I dunno." Mimi said sighing.  
" I haven't been asked yet.." I said quietly.  
" Most people haven't been asked," Joe replied.  
" I hope your right." I replied.  
" One of us will go with you I'm sure!" Matt said and the other guys nodded.  
" Thanks guys!" I said cheering up.  
" Come on let's eat!" Izzy said.  
" Sounds like a plan to me!" Mimi said.  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Cody's POV  
  
I felt kinda weird being with out a girl but it really didn't matter much to me. T.K and Kari were at least very happy!  
"Sure I'd love to go to the dance with you T.K!!" Kari said happily.  
"Really? That's great!" T.K shouted excitedly.  
" Alright!" I said feeling a little auqward. (can't spell:P)  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ally's POV  
  
Davis and I were just talking and eating.. Nothing exciteing. Well not really.  
" So how far have you gotten on Final Fantasy 8?" Davis asked.  
" Not very far... Actually Krystle got me where I am.. I suck at those kinda games." I replied.  
" I'm pretty good. I got quite far in it actually." He said.  
" You think you could give me some pointers?" I asked curiously.  
" Sure! Love to!" He said standing up.  
" Then let's go!" I said getting up and takeing his hand.  
" Where are we going?" He said looking down at my hand.  
" Come on I'll show you!" I said walking off pulling him along with me.  
" O.K then." He said following so I didn't need to pull him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night...  
Mimi: Is sleeping.  
Davis and Ally: Playing FF 8  
Krystle, Mesenko, Sahara, Sora, Tai, and Matt: Playing Bust-a-Move  
Izzy, Joe, and Cody: Playing Baldurs Gate. (REALLY AWESOME GAME LIKE D&D!)  
A-Cat, T.K and Kari: Watching a movie.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To Be Continued...  
ATTENTION READERS!! If you want the next half please review! Also tell me who I should pair up! Don't forget about the new ppl like Krystle, Ally, A-Cat and Mesenko. Faster the review the faster I write the next half so hurry up please!  
Ally  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Strangers In The Digi-World part 3  
  
Dislaimer: I don't own anything except the made up Digimon and the other kids own themselves. O.K thank you, Bye Bye!!  
Anime_Luver  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Ally's POV  
  
" Ya, O.K, Great! I'll see you soon! Ya I'm calling Ange and Josh and some other people! Ya see you soon! O.K Bye Bye!" I hung up my cell phone and then picked it back up.  
" Who was that Ally?" Krystle asked looking up at me.  
"Oh just Hayley." I replied.  
" Who's Hayley?" Davis asked curiously.  
" Oh just a friend of mine.. I'm going to get a few other friends over here to!" I said.  
" Hey Ally you said since we were Digidestoned now we were going to get Digimon.. Well are we??" Krystle asked.  
" Oh ya! I just have to go to a Digi-Portal... Let's go I'll call my friends on the way."  
  
------A while later-----  
  
" O.K bye!" I said hanging up and I burst out giggling.  
" What Ally?" Krystle asked.  
" Ohhh you'll see!!" I said smirking as I walked over to the computer with a Dipi-portal.  
" Wow! How did you get a Digi-Portal?" Davis asked.  
"I made it!" I said proudly. " With Krystle's help of course!" ^_^  
"Yup!" Krystle replied.  
" Well what are we waiting for? I wanna sse your Digimon, Digivices and crests!" Davis said impatiently.  
" O.K." I said nervously.  
"I'm ready Ally.." Krystle said.  
" O.K just wait one second..." I said as four kids flew through the door.  
"ALLY!!!" Hayley screamed, her voice filled with excitment, she was again, Felisian, and had dark hair. She was wearing a blue tank top and black cargo pants.  
" Hey Ally..." Angela said confused. (she don't watch Digimon!!)She was a human girl with I dunno dark/light mixed coloured hair and was wearing a mini-skirt and tank top.  
" Hi.. You must be Ally!" Said a young boy.  
"You must be Josh!" I said.  
" Yup!" He replied.. He was a young boy who was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt.  
" Hey Ally... What in the HFIL am I doing here.. And where is here?" Asked Chris a VERY smart boy with dark hair. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans.  
" Welcome all, you are on the planet Felis.. My home and Hayley and Krystle's home aswell. I am queen Ally but u just know me as Ally well except Josh." I said bowing to them.  
" Welcome Digidestined and Ally's friends!" Davis said waveing.   
" Hey guys!" Krystle said.  
"Where's Matt.. Where is he Ally???" Hayley said looking back and forth like mad.  
"MATT'S MINE!!" Krystle said.  
" nu-uh!!" Hayley said.  
" Uh huh!!" Krystle said.  
" HEY!!" I yelled as they all stopped and looked at me. " O.K time for crests Digi-vices etc." I said.  
" Oh right." Hayley and Krystle said while Chris, Angela and Josh looked at me confused. " So you know your Digimon and crest will have something to do with you.. Now! Krystle we'll do you first.. Stick your hand in the monitor..." I said and Krystle did so and when she brought it out there was a crest in her hand...  
" I got the crest of fun!!" Krystle announced and stepped back and Hayley, Anglea, Josh and Chris stuck they're hands in and suddenly Mesenko and A-Cat burst throught the door.   
"WAIT FOR US!!" They said running in and sticking they're hands in.  
Then everyone took out their hands.  
"The crest of Loyalty!" Mesenko shouted.  
" The crest of cleanliness and shyness...." A-Cat said glumly and then screamed, "DIRT ON THE COMPUTER!! I GOTTA CLEAN IT!!"  
" I got the crest of stubborness, whineyness and innocence.... Aww man!! It's not fair!!!" Hayley said.  
" The crest of style!" Angela said happily.  
" I dunno... I can't read it!" Chris and Josh said.  
" Chris you have the crest of Smartness.." Davis said looking at it.  
" Damn!" Chris said.  
The crest of Cutness!" Anglea said.  
" Cool!" Josh said.  
" What about you Ally?" Davis asked.  
" I'll try now.." I said sticking in my hand and then pulling it out.  
" Well?" Krystle asked.  
" The crest of.. Careing and Negitivity.. Oh this is horrible.. I'm such a failure.."  
I said as everyone laughed, then suddenly a young girl burst through the door.  
"Ally!!!" She yelled angrily.  
" Huh what? Oh I'm sorry I completly forgot!!" I said.  
" Huh what?" Davis asked.  
" You forgot about your own cousin?? Well that's o.k I'm here now!!" She said.  
"sorry Yvonne.." I said.  
" It's alright!" she said.  
" Everyone meet Yvonne!" ^_^ I said.  
" Hey Yvonne," they all said.  
"Hello guys!" Yvonne said.  
"Hey let Yvonne get a crest Ally!" Angela suggested.  
" O.K.. Yvonne stick your hand in the computer.." I instructed.  
" O.K." Yvonne said as she did as I said then she pulled it out. " The crest of.. Chatting??" She said. IDONOTTALKALOTANDIDONTTALKFASTTHISTHINGISSCREWEDALLY!!" She said.  
" Now for Digimon I said.. Just say Digimon appear!" I said, " Yvonne you first."  
" Digimon appear!" Yvonne said as a little fox-like Digimon appeared at her feet.  
"HELLOI'MCHATTERBOXMON!!" The Digimon said as a lil' box thingy appeared Chatterboxmon a fast talking little Digimon who is quite the fighter when she wants to be!  
"Congrats!" We all called out.  
"Thanks guys!" Yvonne said hugging her cute lil' Digimon.  
" Now umm.. Angela you go." I said as Midnight, Krystle's panter walked into the room along with Domino, Sultan, Domino and Twilight, Hayley's cats, and my cats.  
" O.K." Angela said, " Digimon appear!" Suddenly a a bird like Digimon appeared, she was wearing shades and a leather jacket along with mini-skirt and tube-top. "Hello all! I am InStyleMon!";) She said winking.  
" Oh totally me!!" Angela said running over ang hugging the Digimon.  
"HEY WATCH THE HAIR!" The Digimon said as Hayley and I laughed our asses off. InStylemon a bird-like Digimon that is always aware of the latest styles and trends! She may be a powder-puff but she is quite the fighter!  
"Digimon appear!" Mesenko shouted as a dog-like Digimon appeared. Fidomon one of the loyalest Digimon of them all, he'll do anything for a friend and only fights if he has to  
"Hello everyone! I will be Mesenko's protector! I'm Fidomon." He said.  
" Hi Fidomon!" Mesenko said huggling him.  
" Digimon appear!" A-Cat said as a little fluffy bunny appeared that was full of dust. Dustbunnymon a Digimon that mainly lives in dusty areas like under-beds. he is very mysterious and shy.  
" Hello! Where's the bed?" The Digimon asked.  
" Uhh??" A-Cat said.  
" Digimon appear!" Hayley said with excitment. Suddenly two Digimon appeared, one a cat-like Digimon, the other a horselike Digimon. Nekomon a cat-like Digimon who is whiney and innocent looking. She is very stubborn and will do anything for a friend.  
" Hi I'm Nekomon!"  
Horsemon, a horse-type Digimon who is EXTREMLY stubborn and an awesome fighter.  
" And I'm Horsemon!"  
" YAY!!" Hayley screamed hugging them until they almost suffocate. " We'll be bestfirends forever!"  
" You bet!" The two Digimon replied.  
" My turn! Digimon Appear!" Yelled Chris. Soon after a Digimon appeared appeared that looked kinda like a frog.  
" Greetings, I'm Smartymon!"  
Smartymon, a frog-like Digimon whose I.Q is throught the roof like his Digidestined.  
" Hey there Smartymon... HEY I'M NOT THAT SMART! JUST BECAUSE I'M BRILLIANT!!" Chris said.  
" Digimon appear??" Josh said as confused as hell. Soon enough a.. EWW Demi-Devimon appeared!!  
" Just as devilish as you!" Angela said.  
" Hi there Demi-Devimon." Josh said.  
"Hi boss!" The Digimon said. (We don't need the box thingy for him do we??)  
" My turn! Digimon appear!!" Krystle called out after she did a Digimon looking alot like Midnight appeared beside her. Pantheramon a VERY beautiful panther-like Digimon. She's very agile and loyal to her mistress.  
"Aww! How cute!" Krystle said happily.  
"Pleasure to meet you all I'm Pantheramon!"  
" Go one Ally! I wanna see your Digimon!" Davis said.  
" O.K I'll go! Digimon appear!" I said as a showdowy Digimon appeared beside me.  
Shadowmon the shadowy Digimon, very few have seen her true identity though she is rumored to be extremly beautiful and a cat/human looking. Suddenly a beam of light went flying threw Me, Hayley and Krystle's sacred animals.  
" How weird!" I said as our pets turned back to normal. " Anyways! Hello Shadowmon! I'm Ally!"   
" Hello Ally! I am Shadowmon and I am at your service, maybe after we get to know each other you'll see my true form." Said the shadowy Digimon.  
" Cool Ally!" Davis said breaking the silence of my friends.  
" Hey let's get a move on! We need to make arrangments for the party!" A-Cat said heading for the door with her Digimon at her heels.  
" Ya she's right... We better split!" I exclaimed, now Digimon do me a favour and go round up the other Digidestined's Digimon, grab a picture and get goin'! I said happily.  
"Right!" They said and took off.  
" Now we can go shopping and get some things.. Now break!" I said heading for the mall with everyone behind me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Mall...  
" O.K guys wherever you wanna go go! I said as everyone headed in there own directions, well except Davis.  
" Hey Ally.. Wanna meet for dinner or somethin'? You know after we're done shopping.." He said looking at his feet.  
" Are you asking me on a date?" I asked.  
Umm.. Ya.." He said blushing.  
I giggled, "Sure love to!"  
" Umm.. Kelly'O Bryan's sound good to you?" He asked  
" Sure! I love that place!" I replied. ( Really awesome resteraunt!!)  
"Great! See you at 6:30?"  
" Sounds great!" I said, " see you then!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Davis' POV  
Later that night....  
  
I was just wearing the usual.. Well except unusually clean. Soon Ally arrived, she was wearing a white mini-skirt and navy blue t-shirt.  
"Hey Davis!" She said happily.  
" Are you ready to eat?" I asked her.  
" ya I am, I'm really hungry." She replied.  
" Ya me to, oh a.. Have a seat." I said raising to my feet and pulling out a chair.  
" Thank you!" She said sitting down. I pushed her seat in and sat infront of her.  
All of a sudden Mesenko burst in the door with Fidomon at her heels.  
"ALLY!! KEN'S ATTACKING US!!" Mesenko yelled.  
" We need your help!" Fidomon said.  
"Come on Davis, we'll finish our date later.." Ally said jumping to her feet.  
"uh.. Right!" I said leaping to my feet.  
" FOLLOW ME!" Mesenko said takeing off with Ally and I chaseing after her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ally's POV   
  
As I arrived to the place where Ken attacked the Digimon that were around Digivolved,  
Shadowmon Digivolve to....  
Pantheramon Digivolve to....  
Fidomon Digivolve to.....  
Dustbunnymon Digivolve to...  
Nekomon Digivolve to...  
Horsemon Digivolve to....  
Instylemon Digivolve to...  
Smartymon Digivolve to...  
DemiDevimon Digivolve to...  
Chatterboxmon Digivolve to...  
Veemon armor Digivolve to....  
Gabumon warp Digivolve to...  
Augumon warp Digivolve to....  
Kickyerassmon!!   
KillPokemon!!  
Dogmon!!  
Mr.Cleanmon!!  
Shynxmon!!  
I'magurlmon!!  
ReallyInStyleMon!!  
Smartypantsmon!!  
Devimon!!  
Annoyingmon!! ( No Yvonne you aren't annoying I just thought it would be funny!)  
Flamedramon!!  
MetalGarurumon!!  
WarGreymon!!  
Kickyerassmon stood up, a a very beautiful fighting machine if looks could kill it would be very apropriate!! She wore an extremly short skirt and a ripped up army shirt, she had long blonde hair and a large bust.  
" hello boys!" She said.  
" WOW!" Flamdramon said drooling.  
KillPokemon, a Digimon who hates stupid anime shows especially Pokemon, stood up wearing torn blue jeans and a t-shirt with a decappitated pikachu on it.  
" ALL POKEMON MUST DIE!!" She said.  
Dogmon, an extremly good fighter for a dog, he'll do anything for his loved ones. stood up looking like.. A dog! He just stood there growling.  
Mr.Cleanmon stood up, identicle to Mr.Clean, " I will rid the world of dirt!" He said.  
Shynxmon turned and faced the emporer, a Digimon looking alot like Nephertimon but more like the Egyptian Sphynx she is a light brown colour.  
" Time for you to go down!!"  
I'magurlmon posed and faced the male Digimon with her beautiful eyes, she wore short-shorts and a blue halter top, like Kickyerassmon she has a huge bust.  
" Hello everyone!" She said glareing at the guys who called her a guy.  
ReallyInStylemon looked at Angela and showed off her tiny lil' flares and tan-top.  
" Am I in style Ange?" She asked.  
"Oh ya! You take after me!" Angela replied.  
Smartypantsmon looked over at Ken, a frog-like Digimon who was wearing a graduation hat.  
"I bet I'm smarter then you are Ken!!" He said.  
Devimon... No descripion needed.  
Annoyingmon looked at Ken, she was a now large pink bunny that was wearing army clothes, and said, "I'LLBEATYERASSKENYOUWILLNEVERSTOPANNOYINGMON!!!"  
( u shouldn't need the others descriptions)  
The competiton was Kuwagamon, Bakamon, Ogremon, Leomon and Myotismon.  
"Girlyslap!" Shouted I'magurlmon as she slapped Kuwagamon. " OH MY GOD!! I BROKE A NAIL!!" She yelled as she De-Digivolved.  
" Horsemon! Are you o.k?" Hayley yelled running to her.  
"Our turn!" Angela yelled, "Go get'em InStylemon!!"   
"I'll help to!" Shynxmon said.  
"Right!" Said Instylemon.  
"Sandstorm!" Sphynxmon yelled as she was tackled to the ground by Leomon and eventually she de-digivolved.  
"SPHYNXMON!! GRR!! MY TURN!!" Hayley and InStylemon yelled.  
Hayley Digivolve to... Solarmon!!!  
" Hayley can Digivolve??" Davis said before he fainted.  
"DAVIS!!" I yelled running over to him and catching him.  
" Davish!" Yelled Veemon after he De-Digivolved.  
"He'll be o.k." I said sitting down and putting him on lap.  
"Huh?" Hayley said confused. " That's it!!" She screamed letting her now black hair with starts in it, fall over her shoulders. She let her wings unfold that were now died blue and black with a planet pattern in them. She was wearing a starry cape that whenever she put the hood on she turned invisible.  
" Let me help Solormon!!" InStyleMon said as she got in fighting stance.  
"Alright then!" She replied.  
" Acid... MAKEOVER ATTACK!!" Yelled InStylemon killing Bakemon.  
"YES!!" She said but Angela fainted and she De-Digivolved and Josh caught her.  
"SOLAR ERUPTION!!!" Solormon yelled but before she could do anything she was caught in a head lock by Kuwagamon's pinchers.  
" GRRRRR... COME ON KICKYERASSMON LET'S KICK HIS ASS!!!" I screamed angrily. " LOOK WHAT HE DID TO YOUR FRIENDS AND MY DAVIS!!! HE MUST PAY!!!!!!!!!"   
" YOU BET!!!!!!!!" SHE SCREAMED BACK grabbing 2 guns from her pockets and putting on the song "Fly" by Offspring.   
" ASS KICKING ATTACK!!" She screamed as two white beams of light came shooting out of her guns killing Kuwagamon and setting Hayley free and falling into Chris' arms since he ran to catch her. Hayley looked over at Chris and screamedand punched him in the face, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" she said jumping outta his arms.  
" You guys we haveta try something else.. This isn't working!! I'm loseing my power already!!" She yelled de-digivolving and suddenly Hayley's pet fox came running in with everyones sacred animals at it's heels. Then the beam of light we saw before came flying right through the animals and the Digivolved!!  
Sahara Digivolve to... DropDeadGorgeousmon!! A Digimon that is probably the most beautiful you could ever see.  
Blade Digivolve to... WesleySnipesmon A Digimon identicle to Wesley Snipes.. He's just as good a fighter as Wesley Snipes was in Balde so there ya go  
I just stood there drooling going "Wesley Snipes!!"  
Frost Digivolve to.. DeaconFrostmon A Digimon identicle to Deacon but of course he's a good guy.  
Karen Digivolve to.. KarenJensonmon A Digimon identicle to Karen Jenson on Blade.  
Midnight Digivove to.. MetelMidnightmon!! A Digimon that looks just like Midnight but with metel armor all over it.  
Domino Digivolve to... Sweetiemon!! Sweetiemon's attitude is the exact oppisit of her name  
Fox Digivolve to WhiteFoxMon... Nothing to explain  
Saltan Digivolve to... Vegetamon!! A Digimon that gets real grumpy when a guy comes anywhere near his mistress and is alot like Vegeta.  
" Let Annoyingmon try to fight to Ally!" Yvonne pleaded.  
" O.K sounds good! Attack guys!!" I yelled.  
" BigBangAttack!"Yelled Vegetamon.  
"Bloodsucking attack!" Yelled DeaconFrostmon.  
" Cool Martial arts attack!" Yelled WesleySnipesmon.  
" I'm not a sweetie attack!" Yelled Sweetiemon.  
" Chatting at 100 miles an hour attack!!" Yelled Annoyingmon.  
" Panther's claw attack!" yelled Metel Midnightmon.  
" Idiot attack!" Yelled KarenJensonmon.  
" Flash attack!" Yelled DropDeadGorgeousmon as she lifted up her shirt.  
As they did there attacks Davis came to,   
" Davis! Your alright!" I said.  
" ya.. what happened?" He said.  
" You fainted," I said with his still in my arms.  
" Y-You caught me??" He asked blushing.  
" uh huh!" I said as there was a big explosion.  
"Huh?" He asked looking up.  
" WE WON!!!" I yelled as I got a couple thumbs ups.  
" Alright!" Davis yelled happily.  
" Now Ken's in trouble." I said picking up Davis as I rose to my feet.  
" It's o.k I can walk now." Davis said getting up.  
I walked over to where Ken was and grabbed him by the ear and walked into the castle and started walking up the stairs.  
" What are you gunna do to me?" Ken asked.  
" Probably just throw you into a pit of screaming fans." I said walking him up the stairs when suddenly A-Cat tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Ally I need some ideas on food for the party." A-Cat said.  
I turned around still holding onto Ken so he turned around to.   
" Wow Ally whos he?" She asked.  
" Ken Digimon Emperor.." I said.  
"I'll be right back A-Cat." I said looking at the hearts in her eyes. "Please watch Ken for me I'll be back in a sec." I said teleporting to his castle thingy and getting Wormon and then teleporting back. " Now Ken if you don't want me to do anything to you then promise me and your Digimon that you'll stop being so evil....." I said as I turned arounf and saw Ken and A-Cat makeing out. "Umm.. Never mind..." I said turning around when I did I bumped into Davis..  
" ALLY SOMEONES ATTACKING US AND YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO!!" Davis said frantically.  
*****************************************************************  
TO BE CONTINUED!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Strangers In The Digi-World 4  
  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blha, Don't own nothing.  
Anime_Luver  
  
##################################################################  
Ally's POV  
  
I was running after Davis when I got into the yard I was awe struck, Jun was standing in the middle of the yard, our Digimon attacked but it did no good.  
"Why are you doing this Jun?" I asked walking into the yard calmly.  
" I'm tired of being ignored and haveing a tiny part of a boystealing bitch! Now you'll all pay!" She said shooting a bean straight for me. I screamed covering my head with my hands and closeing my eyes scared to watch since I was weak from the previous battle I knew I probably wouldn't survive it since it was so sudden. When I opened my eyes I was fine but.. What happened? I looked up seeing someone standing in front of me.. Someone took the hit for me! I was scared when I noticed the spikey hair and goggles.   
"Davis!" I screamed as he fell backwards and into my arms. " Davis no!" I said sitting down with him on my lap. "Davis please don't die!" I said starting to cry.  
"Ally are you alright?" He said weakly.  
"I'm fine. Why did you do that Davis? I probably would have been alright." I said.  
"I had to protect you." He said.  
" Davis no! I won't let you go!" I said as the jewel on my forehead started to glow.  
" Ally the attack I told you about.. You can use it now." Sahara informed me.  
"Davis.." I said. "EVERYONE GET IN A CIRCLE AND HOLD THE ONE YOU LOVES HAND NOW!!" I screamed when a young boy ran to us.   
"Sorry I'm late! Hi Abby!" He said.  
" Abby? I'm Krystle.. Hey... Tai?" Krystle said.  
He nodded smileing. Krystle grabbed his hands and Yvonne and Hayley grabbed Matt's. I stood up holding Davis in my arms.   
" Get into a circle around me." I said. They all obeyed and circled Davis and I.  
"FELISIAN!!! POWEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!" I yelled as Our Digimon all Digivolved together and a Gundam like robot appeared beside us and all of us were teleported into it.  
"You guys take care of Jun." I said. "Davis please hold on." I said.  
DIGIVOLVE TO.... MEGAMON!!!!!!  
"MEGA!!!!!! BLAST!!!" Yelled Megamon as it blew Jun away we were then tele-ported back out of the Gundam and onto the ground.  
"MESENKO GET A STRECHER QUICK! He's passing out! Let's move!" I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Davis' POV  
  
"That's the last I remeber." I said listening to the faint beeping sound coming from the little monitor. 


End file.
